Into The Dark
by kishichthys
Summary: She breathes in and out as the pain cripples her body and mind, yet through the crippling pain, there is only one thing she can think of; Him. All she wanted was to be held by him as she died, and to tell him she loved him one last time... (WardenxAlistair) !SPOILERS!


**A/N: Okayyy, quick thing that is _IMPORTANT_ about this story that _YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING_: She refers to female warden, and he refers to Alistair- or maybe if you want just, make the he Zevran, but I based this upon Alistair and the female warden, Cousland. Anywho, that's all xD**

She listened to the sound of buzzing fill her ears as her body felt numb, yet not numb all at once. Like hot numbing pain, when the pain is so much, it becomes numbing, and hurts you so much. It trickles throughout you, and curves into your every crevice. It makes you stop thinking, and everything turns white, white, hot pain. She bit into her lip as if to use another source of pain to numb the other, yet the pain of biting her lip hard enough to cause it to bleed, didn't suffice.

Hands digging and clawing wildly into the rubble covered ground, searching, looking, desperately, for some place to grasp with all their might. Sweet, soft, dirt, covered by the rubble made its way into her palms, and she grasped it tightly. Like a life line, a sweet life line, which could grasp her from the depths of her pain, and give her life, but nothing, could change it. Nothing.

Arched back, arched as much as she could manage to arch it. Though, not even realizing she was arching her back, like the pain had grabbed onto her body, and was trying to snap her in half, control her every movement, like her body was no longer her own, like it was owned by death.

The tears of pain that found its way into her scalp, and tickled her a bit, but the tickling was ignored when the pain won the battle of her feelings. Tickling felt like it was a pain just like the one she felt, it didn't feel like a tickle. The pain just managed to make any other sensation, be it tickling, touching, anything, feels like a thousand knifes into ones back.

When you're dying, surely it must feel different for everyone- depending on how death decides to take you away. Maybe it's peaceful, calm, like you're floating away on a cloud into the sky, as the cool, calming breeze hits your bare skin like a soft calming hug. Or maybe it's like you're being torn into shreds, like you're being torn apart by someone's bare hands, maybe you feel nothing at all.

But her death felt like a fire was blazing over her insides, like her blood was boiling, and like all her bones had been snapped, though that's not true of course, or she'd be unable to do things such as grabbed the earths dirt, or arch her back in such agony.

All she wanted was to be held, held by him, even if it being touched brought more agony, she wanted him. She was scared, of being alone when she died, and she wanted his embrace to envelope her one last time. She wanted to feel his warm skin, and rough hands, hold her against him as he breathed the sweet air that she was finding so hard to breathe.

She tried, she really tried, to say him name, and she'd thought it would be an easy task, as she thought that the moment her mouth opened a scream of agony would escape it, like a dam being broken and the water escaping desperately, as if claustrophobic. But all that left her mouth was a small whimper. The amount of disappoint that filled her aching body when she couldn't even scream a name, his name, was overpowering, and made her body feel even more cold then it had before. The thought that probably wouldn't even be there to hold her… Made her want to scream for him even more, but it didn't work. As if her vocal cords had been torn out of her.

The buzzing didn't stop as she heard the sound of what sounded like a voice calling her name. She breathed in sharply, maybe it was him. She hoped it was him.

Like the earth was shaking, or like thunder making everything feel shaky, she felt the earth beneath her shake a little, and through the buzzing, which was toning down a little, albeit not completely, she heard a thump like someone hitting a table in anger, in distress.

By now, she knew that the voice was saying her name, and she turned her head in pain, a few inches, to see the person. It was him. It was him. She tried to reach out to him, but she could barely breathe. He grabbed her, harshly it seemed, though the moment was a dire one, and cradled her chilling body against him, the bulky armour felt someone comforting, if that made any sense.

And the hands. The hands, oh his hands, she knew them as they held her, comforting, calming.

Smiling slowly, she brought her hand around his arm, and held it as best as she could. She noticed that the pain, she couldn't even feel it anymore, she just felt unbelievably cold, like she was freezing to death and she wished she had a fire to warm her, such as the one at camp…

Something wet fell onto her cold cheek, her dirty blooded splattered cheek, she looked around thinking it might have been rain. No, no it as tears, his tears. Her eyes struggled to focus on his beautiful face, the face that had lines of agony, not a painful agony, a sad agony, etched into it. She wanted to tell him not to cry, not over her. The blight was over, and even if it meant her life would be taken away, they should be happy that it wasn't that the whole world had been over.

Willing herself, she reached her arm up and wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks off of his face, messily, and in the process accidentally smearing her own blood on his face.

Opening her mouth, she felt blood sputter out as she choked, "I… I love y-you…" she managed.

His eyes widened, and he said his own words, "And I love you… Always… May your sacrifice, never be forgotten… My Love…"

**_AN: Okay you guys, I decided to make this because I was in a bad mood, and I just finished Dragon Age Origins- Amazing game by the way- but I didn't get this ending *Which I was glad I didn't cause I wanted to be with Alistair.* So I decided to post this, just cause. Also, I owe an apology to my other followers for my other stories for not updating- I've been pounded with work non stop, this weekend I was planning on writing, but I don't know if I'll be able to because of all my work- I wrote this like a few days ago when I had some spare time. Again- Sorry c: I hope you enjoyed this though!_**


End file.
